The present invention refers to a connecting element for waveguides, and in particular to a connecting element for waveguides with their connection planes being spaced by a tolerance gap and/or with longitudinal axes tilted and/or rotated by a tolerance angle relative to each other.
In particular longer waveguide trains between fixedly installed assemblies (e.g. transmitter and transmitter/antenna switch bay) frequently have the problem that a tolerance gap exists between the last flanges to be connected and/or the longitudinal axes thereof are not precisely aligned and/or rotated relative to each other by a small angle. In order to attain a compensation of length and/or to overcome such misalignment, a flexible waveguide section is installed which may be upset or stretched to a certain degree. In addition, for compensating a flange rotation, a twistable waveguide section is installed which is longitudinally slotted and thus twistable by a small angle. The rf-tightness is, however, not sufficient in such a twistable waveguide section.